Strawberry Avalanche
by Greysanatomylover100
Summary: Bella Swan loves Edward Cullen but Bellas sister Jessica was dating him know how Bella Felt about him. What happens when Edward and Jessica become engaged? His younger brother Jasper comes home and falls for Bella and she let herself fall for Jasper.


_Title: Strawberry Avalanche _

_Full Summary: Bella Swan loves Edward Cullen, but Bella's sister Jessica was dating him know how Bella Felt about him. What happens when Edward and Jessica become engaged? His younger brother Jasper comes home and falls for Bella and she let herself fall for Jasper. What happens when Edward realizes how he really truly feels about Bella? Read the story to find out. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight just this story_

_Chapter one: and my world comes crashing down…_

I had known Edward Cullen, who had the most perfect just got out of bed hair and the most amazing green eyes, since I was three, he was six, and my sister, Jessica, was five. He has a brother named Jasper who was three years old, another brother who is his twin his name is Emmett and one sister named Alice who was Jasper's twin. Jessica never wanted me to play with Edward when we were little; she thought she could boss me around because she was two years older than me. When we were in high school she was head cheerleader, Edward was the football quarterback and captain of the football team. I was little Miss straight A- never going to be anything other than Jessica- Head Cheerleader-Swan's little misfit sister.

My only friends were Edward's sister Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and Her Boyfriend Jared Reece; she preferred to be called Alice, and Edward's brother and his brother's girlfriend Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

Alice was short and her hair was black, short. She loved to shop way to much and her boyfriend Jared had to carry her bags for her when she wanted to go shopping.

Emmett was like a big teddy bare he had short brown curly hair, and he didn't always think before he spoke which caused his girlfriend Rosalie, who was tall and blond, to whack him upside the head quite allot.

My mom and dad always told me that I was smart and talented in my own way and that one day I would change the world, and to be nice to Jess because she may be head cheerleader in high school, but in the real world she wouldn't have things so easy because in the real world nobody cares if you were popular or not in high school.

One Friday night in high school I slept over at the Cullen's house with Alice and Rose Alice's dad Carlisle came into her room looking sad "Bella, you are going to have to come down to the hospital with me. Alice, go wake your brothers and Jessica, you all are coming too." He said looking at Alice who had been playing go fish with Rose and me, Rose dropped her cards and said "I'll go wake Emmett." Before leaving to room "I'll go wake Jasper" I said and then walked out of the room across the hall to wake Jasper, I opened the door " Hey Jasper, you need to get up your dad says we have to go to the hospital" I told Jasper and he rolled over yawned "What?" he asked sleepily

"We have to go to the hospital because your dad says." I told him and he nodded and got up, I walked out of the room and went in Alice's room to change. When we got to the hospital the doctors told me and Jessica that our parents were in a car accident with an eighteen-wheeler and didn't survive, I snuck down by the wall and started hyperventilating, tears streaming down my face, I would never get to see my parents again. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were trying to calm me down. And that was the first time I felt my world crashing down on me.

Three years after that night I would graduate from Dartmouth University with a degree in early childhood development, so that I could teach pre-school. I worked hard to graduate from Dartmouth in three years, whereas Jessica had been at Washington University for four years trying to get a degree in Kinesiology so she could be a massage therapist. Alice, Jasper and Rose were graduating with me, Rose and Jasper would have law degrees and Alice would have a business degree so she could start he own fashion line.

Edward was taking all of us out to diner at King Bo, a Chinese restraint, so we could celebrate Jasper, Alice and me graduating. When Alice and I got to King Bo we saw that Emmett's jeep and Edward's Silver Volvo were there in the parking lot, when we went into King Bo we saw our group Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Jessica sitting at a table "Hey Rose, Em" I said giving them hugs smiling

"Hey Bells" Rose and Emmett said hugging me and then sat back down

"Hey Jazz" I said while hugging him, he had blond curls and baby blue eyes and if I wasn't so in love with Edward I could easily see my self falling for him because we were so much alike we both loved reading, we both loved children, but I was in love with Edward. I hugged Jessica and smiled at Edward before I sat down.

"I have an announcement to make Tonight we aren't just celebrating Rose, Alice Jasper and Bella graduating, Jessica and I are engaged." Edward said and that was the second time in my life that I felt my world crashing down around me.

A/N: This is my first real non-oneshot fan fiction so i would appricate you telling me how i'm doing... thanks


End file.
